


The Pie Maker can touch the Lonely Tourist

by alex_archer



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short ficlet after I finished watching the TV Show. (Character Death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Maker can touch the Lonely Tourist

Here we look at Charlotte Charles, the Lonely Tourist, daughter of Charles Charles. She was laying at the side of the Pie Maker, careful to not touch him, lest her life be taken away for a second time. She looked at his face, and desperately wanted nothing more than to swipe her fingers across his cheek. She wanted nothing but the ability to touch him once more. Little did she know, she was just about to have that chance.

"No, Ned. You can't go. You can't leave me!" Charlotte Charles pleaded. "You can't leave me, I've been left too many times before. My father, to start."

What Charlotte Charles least expected to happen did, in fact, happen. The Pie Maker looked her in the eyes and said one last thing before his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, but I loved you."

The Pie Maker's face relaxed, and the color drained from his cheeks. Charlotte Charles looked at the peaceful expression strewn across Ned's face, and she wondered what life would be like, now that he was gone. She thought long and hard, and she decided she didn't want to find out.

"I don't want to find out what life would be like if you were gone, Ned. I want you to be with me, forever."

Charlotte Charles thought, once more, to herself. I can quickly find out an answer. Charlotte then cursed silently to herself as she bent down and kissed the Pie Maker straight on the lips. There was nothing to separate them, and Charlotte thought his lips were very soft and smooth. She wondered what his cheeks would feel like, so she kissed them too. It wasn't long before she realized she could still feel the Pie Maker. Charlotte Charles, the Lonely Tourist, daughter of Charles Charles, realized then, that Ned's gift disappeared when he died. She would no longer expire at their touch.


End file.
